In recent years, as described in “Biochemical/Micro Chemical Analysis Systems” (Non-patent Document 1) written by Shuichi Shoji at Waseda University, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2007-101200 (Patent Document 2), in a microchip, a lab-on-a-chip, a micro reactor, a micro-fluidic chip, and a chip called a cartridge for chemical reaction in which a packing container and a micro channel are provided on one chip, various liquid-delivering mechanisms and methods for delivering and reacting a sample and a liquid sample so as to analyze a gene has been studied.
According to Non-patent Document 1 described above, “a conceptual view of a system integrated on one substrate includes a pump, which controls a sample-introducing mechanism, a carrier solution, and a flow of the sample, a mix/reaction equipment with a reagent, a component-separating portion, and a sensor portion. There is proposed a microchip as a hybrid-type system, which micronizes each component, forms the channel therein, arranges each component on a substrate, and connects each component through an O-ring or the like”. In addition, introduction of the sample required for analysis on the microchip is performed through an exterior micro pump.
Further, according to Patent Document 2 described above, as “a sample-containing portion receiving the sample from outside in a chemical reaction cartridge, which delivers or seals a content for performing chemical reaction by deformation when exterior force is applied”, a chemical reaction cartridge has been proposed. In addition, in Patent Document 2 described above, there are described that, at a step of injecting the sample at an initial stage, “the sample is injected through an injection needle or the like”.